On Probation
by ButterflyCryx
Summary: Because all hell would break loose if any of them dared to take away the one thing she loved. SwanQueen.
1. Our Deal

**Author's Note: I'm not sure what this is or where it came from... but I sure enjoyed writing SwanQueen's inevitable banter. Anywho, I hope you guys like it!**

**Story Title: On Probation**

* * *

**Chapter One: Our Deal**

It was a rather dull day for Regina Mills. Impatiently awaiting her sons arrival, she sat in her lonesome home, sipping on a cold glass of apple cider. The malicious fire that had blazed from within her was finally tamed and put out previous days before, around the same time Henry promised he would spend time with her and stay over at the forbidden mansion on 108 Miflin street. It was part of the deal she made with a certain blonde, one whose name she preferred not to say, but hearing it from her sons mouth was far more satisfying to her soul. Regina had feared he would shut her out completely, ready to begin a perfect life with the happily enchanted family, but the little boy actually remained by her side. As evil and ugly as Regina was on the inside, she somewhat had an ounce of heart left and that small ounce managed to love Henry entirely, ready to bleed on anyone who dared to intervene. Ten years of raising that child, that brilliant young boy and you would think she'd just let go? Her happiness was indeed Henry and God forbid one of those nauseating fairy tale characters tried to pry him from her cold, perfectly manicured hands. She'd use all of the magic she could muster up to destroy_ their_ happiness, this time not holding anything back. A small smile formed on her pink lips as she thought of a screaming Snow, grieving the death of her precious daughter and irrelevant Charming. The sound of the door bell ringing brought the ex-mayor out of her brutal thoughts as she immediately stood up and walked past her foyer, reaching the entrance to her home. She smoothed out her pencil skirt, buttoned the very top of her red blouse then fluffed her hair before allowing the visitor access. Expecting it to be Henry, Regina's smile instantly faltered as she caught sight of Emma.

How she hated that damn name.

"Ms. Swan. Where is my-"

"He's in my car, two blocks from here. I told him to stay until I was done talking to you."

"That unsanitary little bug? How_ parental_ of you. And what makes you think I want to speak to anyone other than my son?"

Regina, evidently irritated by the blonde's presence, looked the woman up and down and took in her alluring appearance. As unclassy and badly dressed as the savior was, she somehow appeared... attractive. Emma, licking her chapped lips before continuing, caught what the latter was doing and began to feel uncomfortable.

"Either you listen or I leave. With Henry. Your choice."

Regina laughed then thought about how stupid Emma sounded. Did she not read Henry's book? Did she not know what Regina was capable of? If she wanted, she could blast a hole straight through the miserable beings body then proceed down the street to retrieve her son. The only thing that stopped her was Henry. He'd hate her more than he already had before and that was something the brunette couldn't bear. She was given a second chance and knew she couldn't afford to ruin it.

"What could you possibly want to discuss with me?"

"Our deal we made. I want to make sure you stick to it."

"That, dear, is not an issue. I vowed to not harm a little hair on your God forsaken mothers head and that I won't do. Although the deed is quite tempting." Regina teased, smiling evilly at the woman before her. Emma rolled her eyes than continued.

"Look, I don't want my son-"

"_Our_ son, Ms. Swan. You said we can't be greedy and as much as I don't want to share what's rightfully mines with any of you peasants, I have adjusted to the idea. I suggest you start doing the same." Regina corrected, enjoying this small encounter. Emma noticed how pleasant Regina's bust looked in her blouse but immediately shook the feeling away as she tried to focus on their conversation.

"Okay, fair enough. _Our son._ Happy?"

"No. But hurry and finish your pointless speech, I want to see Henry."

"Ugh, look. No one wants Henry here. No one trusts you... but I know you'd never lay a hand on him. But you running away, taking him with you... that's what I'm not so sure of." Emma admitted, glancing down the street to make sure Henry had actually listened and stayed put.

"Where exactly would I go, Ms. Swan? I'm powerless outside of this town and besides, I have nowhere to run."

Emma used her super power and looked straight into the brunette's brown eyes, searching for a pint of dishonesty.

Nothing.

"Okay, I believe you."

Regina felt an involuntary hitch in her breath as Emma stepped into her space, backing her up against her own door.

"You better make sure he's back in my hands tomorrow. No spells, no tricks, no nothing. Cause I'll kill you, Regina._ I'll really fucking kill you_."

Regina couldn't help the adrenaline that coursed through her viens or the sudden arousal that struck her when Emma's threat was said.

_What the hell was that?_

"Not if I kill you first." Was the only thing the brunette could say. Emma, with one more glance at Regina's enticing form, slowly backed away and pulled a walkie-talkie out of her back pocket.

"Alright kid. You can come now."

Moments later, the small brown-haired child ran up the street with a huge sleeping bag in his hands. He approached his adoptive mother reluctantly, giving her a look before reaching out to hug her.

"Hi mom."

Regina closed her eyes then returned the heart-warming action, a sweet feeling filling her whole at the sound of her name. The name she deserved to be called after ten long years of dedication and unspoken love for the little boy whose arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Hi Henry, I'm so glad you're here."

"I know."

Emma watched the interaction and felt an unknown feeling in her gut. She couldn't figure out what the hell it was, but knew it was a mixture of jealousy and strange admiration for the scene currently transpiring before her.

"Why don't you go inside and settle your things in your room? I have an idea of what we could do for the evening." Regina said with a smile, a smile so intoxicating that Emma couldn't help but feel trapped, lured, and fascinated by it all at once.

_Emma, what in the fu-_

Henry nodded than looked back at his birth mother, giving her a small smile and wave before entering his second home. He didn't want to display too much affection, in fear Regina would disapprove so he settled for the small gestures and ran upstairs to his old room.

"And that idea includes...?"

"Not you. So leave. Goodbye Ms. Swan, I'll make sure me and Henry make it back to your pathetic excuse of an apartment on my broomstick. Good day."

With that said, Regina was gone, successfully slamming the door in the blonde's blood red face. Successfully winning in their previous battle.

Emma sighed than began to walk back up the street, suddenly angry she had parked her bug two long blocks away from the wicked witch of Storybrooke's home.

* * *

Leave a review? I'll give you smut.


	2. We're Just Fucked Up

**Note: Here's another chapter! My writer is out of control and couldn't stop writing, so this second installment was necessary. Just letting you lovely SwanQueen shippers know that this chapter centers around these new "feelings" for our sexy pair and some mommy and me time for Regina/Henry and Emma/Snow. I promised you some smut, and smut you shall get, but patience, of course, is virtue. Please read and I hope you enjoy!**

**Story Title: On Probation**

* * *

**Chapter Two: We're Just F*cked Up**

The ex-mayor of Storybrooke couldn't help the smile that graced her succulent lips once she slammed her door in Emma Swan's face. She was lucky enough to catch the blonde's expression before actually completing the action, sending ecstatic chills throughout her body. Satisfaction coursed in her veins as she turned and looked towards the stairs. Henry wasn't out yet so she decided to give him time by walking into her living room and sitting on her couch. She smoothed out her skirt once she sat and began to simmer in her thoughts. What happened just a few seconds ago was surely out of pure rage and hatred for the so called "savior" but then again… there was that feeling she felt. That itch in her throat, that involuntary thud in her chest. It was a feeling Regina had in fact felt before, but didn't understand.

_What is wrong with me?_

Laughing out loud at her ridiculous question, the brunette shook her head.

_You're fucked up, Regina Mills. What isn't wrong with you?_

Interrupting her mental dialogue, Henry stood by the door and stared at his mother.

"What's so funny?" He dared to ask, indecisive on whether he should approach the woman. Regina's eyes softened as she smiled a real, warm smile for Henry.

"Nothing sweetheart. Did you settle in fine?" She asked, eyeing her son carefully. He was reluctant to go to her, this she knew, but the way he looked at her with his frightened, brown eyes did something horrible to her ruptured soul. Keeping in mind that she had to be gentle, Regina stood from her place on the couch and approached her son.

"Yeah, I did… so what did you have in mind for us?"

"A game. Of course, it's entirely up to you if you want to play, but I'm really hoping you want too." Regina admitted, also hoping she and Henry could actually bond over the next few hours they had together.

"Well, what kind of game?" Henry asked, keeping a short distance between them. The boy knew his adoptive mother would never hurt him, despite the great deal of hurt she had caused almost every single fairy tale character in town, but his guard wasn't fully down yet. He loved Regina, despite all the times he denied that to "The Evil Queen" and he had great hopes for her. That was the only reason why he was here, in this very mansion, alone with her. He wanted her to get better, to be better. He also wanted her to stay away from Emma and his grandparents, other people whom he truly loved deeply. If he had to stay over at his old home and actually spend time with Regina in order to achieve his goals, then so be it.

As long as both his moms weren't clawing each others eyes out, everything was fine.

Regina hesitated, but reached out to caress her sons face. Watching him first flinch at her touch was rather agonizing as she mentally cursed the world and a certain pesky blonde for it, but that feeling was soon gone once Henry leaned into her motherly gesture.

"It includes magic. I know I promised I wouldn't use it, but that was for bad terms. This, Henry, isn't bad and I promise." She reasoned, looking directly into his eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Simple, I'll explain the game to you. Come, let's sit on the floor."

She led her son to the carpet floor and sat in front of him. Henry was slightly confused but intended on listening to what the game was and how it worked.

"Okay, it's very simple. The point of the game is to find out more about each other. I know I wasn't very open with you for these past years you've been under my care, but I want to make that up to you. Who says that can't be accomplished with a bit of fun?"

Henry, still not convinced, stared at Regina.

"Look, I know you think I'm an awful person Henry. I read that book. I know you read my story but there's some things that aren't in there and-"

"I know about Daniel. I know he was killed because of Snow White, my grandmother… isn't that why you're so evil?"

Regina flinched at her sons use of diction but continued after.

"Yes, that is part of it. But not all of it. Close your eyes."

Henry did what he was told but kept his defenses intact as Regina began to swirl magic into the air. With just one finger she created a purple haze that soon turned into her memories. The first one being Daniel.

"Okay, open them."

Henry stood in awe as he watched the scene play out before him, just like a movie.

"Wow, you loved each other." Henry said, smiling a bit. Regina smiled too.

"We did, he was very important to me. Now, ask me anything and my answer will play out in front of you like the scenes of a movie. The object of the game is that I'm not allowed to say anything, only answer through my mind. Understand? Then, if you like, we can do the same with you. If either of us happen to talk, we are forced to show something bad that we have done and openly regret. Sound fair?"

Henry, liking this game and liking the cool magic, smiled even wider and agreed, even adding a prize before continuing.

"The person who reveals more of their wrong doings gets a bowl of ice cream."

Regina couldn't help but softly laugh after.

"I guess one of us got lucky by being The Evil Queen."

* * *

Emma's night was nothing short of a disaster. Knowing her son was in her arch nemesis home wasn't exactly comforting. She knew Regina would take good care of him, being that she took care of him for the past ten years and well, the kid was alive wasn't he? That was good enough for her as far as she was concerned. She tried to fight the jealousy that crept into her sleep and disturbed her dreams, but nothing worked. The urge to just march right back to Miflin street and take her son with her was tempting, yet fatal. That wouldn't end well and she knew it would only cause a riot. Laying in her less than comfortable bed at the moment, Emma looked at the clock and sighed.

It was six-thirty am. And it was only Saturday.

_Crap. What the hell am I going to do for another five and a half hours?_

Henry wasn't supposed to come home til then and the blonde had nothing to do to get rid of her anxiety. She thought back to her earlier encounter with the ex-mayor and couldn't help but be stuck on a certain part. Well, parts, if she were honest.

The way Regina had scanned her body like a X-Ray machine. The way her breath hitched when Emma had backed her up against her own door. The way those brown eyes stared straight into her green ones and somehow put Emma into a slight trance. She was also pretty sure that Regina's smile made her heart leap like a childish little school girl, which was extremely embarrassing on her part.

_Oh hell. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Emma, laughing out loud at her mental question, shook her head.

_You're one fucked up person, Emma. Your life has been nothing but chaos, hurt and lost love. What isn't wrong with you? _

It was true, the blond knew that much, but still. That didn't excuse her hidden lust for Regina.

"Emma? What's so funny?" Snow asked, standing by her daughters doorway. Emma snapped out of her thoughts and pushed them to the far corners of her mind before turning her attention towards her former roommate/mother/Snow White.

"Um… nothing. I, uh, just thought of something that made me laugh."

_Yeah, you thought about Regina and how nice her boobs looked in that shirt. Very funny, Emma._

If the blonde could throw her entire nightstand at her bitch of a conscious, she would.

"Oh… okay. Is everything alright? Has Henry sent out any S.O.S's yet?" Snow half-joked, inviting herself into the room.

Emma gave her mother a look before replying.

"No. I bet he's sound asleep in his room while Regina is mapping out her escape."

"Do you really think she'd do that?"

"If she didn't love Henry the way she does, I would have."

Snow looked down then thought of something to say.

"Emma, he's fine. He's only doing this so that both of you will be safe. From each other, of course."

"Yeah, well…"

"You're jealous. I know."

Emma sighed. She honestly didn't know what she was feeling at this point. So many emotions came to surface. Jealousy, rage, hatred, and…lust?

The blonde shook her head.

No. She could not have those feelings for someone so vile and exceptionally seductive. How could lust possibly diverge from hate? Was that even possible?

_Gosh, I'm going crazy._

_Yeah, crazy for Regina Mills body._

"Ugh, shut up." Emma groaned, not intending to say that out loud.

"Excuse me?" Snow asked, uncertain if she heard correctly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I'm sorry." She apologized, giving Snow a sincere look.

"Okay, well, I'll be with your father downstairs making some tea. Feel free to join us."

Emma nodded then covered her face with her blanket.

If only she knew a certain brunette was battling the same inner demons as her, wishing to get rid of them too.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. See something you like, Ms Swan?

**Note: ERMYGAWD. So, I just want to take a moment and thank all of my lovely readers for reviewing/adding this story to your alerts and favorites! It is greatly appreciated. I hope this third chapter is also to your liking. Lots more JUICY stuff to come, so stay tuned! **

**Story Title: On Probation**

* * *

**Chapter Three: "See something you like, Ms. Swan?"**

It was precisely six-thirty am when Regina woke up from her disturbed slumber. The former Evil Queen stared at her clock angrily, as if it had part in her inability to sleep. Turning her attention towards the ceiling, the brunette sighed and tried to get rid of her tantalizing thoughts. They had been bugging her all night, refusing to let her achieve at least one hour of solid sleep. Now her day was just about to begin and she had absolutely no energy for it. Desperately trying to keep her mind on her son, Regina put a single hand to her forehead and cursed the existence of Emma Swan. Every single thought that had crossed her mind was without a doubt, affiliated with the blonde. How could she possibly think that way about the other woman? The one person who successfully figured her out and destroyed every single thing she had in this new life?

It had been two whole weeks since the curse was officially broken and the town found out about Regina's main role in enacting it. Each fairy tale character wasted no time in reinstating their strong loathing towards her by trying to break into her home and demand blood, but Emma and her nauseating parents had stopped the chaos from ensuing. The why part, Regina figured, would be left unknown but she was grateful nonetheless. They spared her life, like she knew, or at least _hoped_ they would and was content with the fact that she'd live another day to see Henry.

He was the only thing that mattered at this point. Nothing else.

_Yeah, except her._

_Shut up!_

Sighing, Regina got out of bed and decided to descend the stairs and start some coffee. As she entered the kitchen, she caught sight of Henry's small frame trying to reach for something in the top cupboard. Watching him struggle was quite amusing as she tried to stifle her laugh. He resembled his less than gracious mother, the frustration evident in his actions. Slowly creeping up on the boy, Regina carefully placed a hand above his and grabbed the plate he was reaching for with ease. She set it down on the counter top without a word then gave him a look.

"Mom, I-"

"May I ask what you're doing up so early? And why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want you to wake up yet. I wanted to surprise you." Henry admitted, sheepishly looking at the tiled floor below him. Regina didn't like this so she raised his head, giving him a soft look to reassure him she was not mad.

"It's okay, I'm not angry with you. A surprise, you say?'

"Yeah, I wanted to make you breakfast."

Regina's heart instantly warmed as she knelt down so she was at eye level with the child.

"Make me breakfast? Do you know how long it's been since you have done that for me?"

Henry said nothing, instantly feeling bad. The last time he made breakfast for Regina was exactly two mothers days ago. That's when he still believed she was the only mother he had.

That was before he found out the truth.

Regina, noticing the slight falter in her son's expression, immediately sought to recover it.

"Look, how about we make it together? Any requests?"

The boy's face lit up as he nodded.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes."

The mother nodded then got to work. Before Henry walked to the fridge so he could retrieve the ingredients, he wrapped his arms around Regina's waist.

"Thanks for telling me more about you. The magic was pretty cool."

A smile spread on Regina's face as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, knowing the happiness that filled her battered heart wouldn't last forever.

"We can always play again, dear. And you're welcome."

* * *

"Emma! Regina's here!" Snow called, avoiding the hateful gaze that the latter casted upon her. Henry watched the two adults and noticed this, so he reached out for his adoptive mother's hand. The action calmed her almost instantly as she looked down and shot her son a tight smile. Henry smiled back, showing his teeth. They were standing near the entrance of the doorway, Henry's sleeping bag on Regina's shoulder and her purse hanging on the other. Emma practically bolted down the stairs, wearing nothing but her girl boxers and a white tank top. Regina, catching sight of her attire, couldn't control the thoughts that came to play in her mind.

_Oh my._

Emma, as it seemed, couldn't control hers either as she examined Regina's attire in return. She scanned her body exactly as the brunette did during their last encounter then unconsciously licked her lips.

"See something you like, Ms. Swan?"

_Fuck, how the hell did she- _

"E-Excuse me?" Emma retorted, trying hard to sound confused as hell, even though she knew exactly what Regina was implying.

Snow, actually confused as to what was going on, pulled Henry to her side then dismissed herself from the scene.

"I'll be upstairs, unpacking with Henry. Regina?" The other brunette said, gesturing for the ex-mayor to hand over Henry's bag. Regina gave her an intimidating look before giving her what she wanted.

"Bye mom, see you later!" Henry called over his shoulder as he was led up the stairs.

This left Emma and Regina alone.

"That's odd; I thought there were three idiots living under this shabby little roof." Regina commented, mischief written all over her perfect face. Emma hated just how perfect Regina's figure was entirely as she tried to distract her sinful thoughts.

"You arrived at exactly twelve-thirty. Good job, Regina. Would you like a prize?"

Regina laughed, sending chills throughout Emma's body. It was evident on her pale skin as goose bumps started to form.

"As far as I'm concerned, Henry _is_ my prize. Thank you, but no thank you."

"Then why are you still standing there, eyeing me like I'm some kind of prize?"

Regina caught onto Emma's not-so-secretive sexual innuendo then happily made her think otherwise.

"Oh darling, you're far below that."

Offended by her words, Emma started a comeback, but failed to finish as David walked in.

"Uh, hi Emma… Regina."

Completely ignoring Charming's presence, Regina kept her attention on his daughter.

"I'm coming back tomorrow. Henry wants to have dinner with me. Make sure he's ready by seven."

Giving them both a disgusted look, Regina walked out of the apartment with pure grace, not once looking back, leaving a rather seething Emma and perplexed David.

* * *

Saturday was long gone as Sunday made its quick approach. Waking up to a lonesome house was very depressing for a certain brunette but she did not let it affect her as she thought about her dinner date with Henry. Restaurant ideas began to swarm in her mind as a loud ring from the downstairs phone interrupted her. Regina slipped out of bed and ran down the stairs, clad in her red lace nightgown.

"Hello?"

_"YOU EVIL BITCH! I HOPE YOU DIE AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!"_

"Who the hell is this?!"

_Click._

The line went dead as Regina stared at her phone with disdain. Who exactly did these people think they were? Having in mind that she could retrace the call and pay the unworthy brute a visit, Regina's thoughts immediately went to Henry. After all, she was technically on probation and any action she took could lead to Henry being completely erased from her life.

Swallowing every insult and urge to kill the lowlife that had dared to call her, Regina took a moment to find her pulse again. It was times like these when she needed her son's presence to calm her down. Desperate for an outlet, Regina absent-mindedly dialed a number she was regrettably familiar with.

A number she wished she didn't know by heart.

"Hello?"

Emma's voice was strong with a pint of confusion as the brunette searched for something to say.

Nothing came to mind.

"Regina? I know it's you."

_Well, well. It seems I'm not the only one who memorizes numbers. Interesting._

Not having anything to say, Regina hung up and placed the phone back on its hook, leaving a rather perplexed blonde on the other line.

* * *

**Please review. **


	4. A Different Kind of Beginning

**Story Title: On Probation**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Different Kind of Beginning**

Emma did nothing but stare at her cellphone. After fifteen minutes of contemplating whether or not she should call the hostile brunette back, the blonde gave up and found herself looking aimlessly at the electronic device. Millions of questions came to surface, but only one stood out to her in a big neon sign; What the hell could Regina Mills possibly want? Surely, the former Evil Queen wouldn't call without wanting _something_. Why else would she even bother to dial Emma's number?

_Not for sex, obviously. Even though __**that **__would make you happy._

_Ugh, what the fuck?! Why are my hormones suddenly thinking for me?!_

_Because we're better than you and we know what you want, Swan._

_SHUT UP. _

"Mom?" Henry said, peeking through his mother's door. The eleven year old was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and Toy Story pajama pants. Emma got rid of all of her sexual thoughts (that she mentally decided to sort and scowl at later), then turned her full attention towards her son.

"Yeah kid?"

"Breakfast is ready, wanna come downstairs?"

The blonde honestly wanted to recline the offer, but the glint in her sons eyes forbidded her from saying no. She stood up, quickly tied her curls into a messy bun, then put a hand on Henry's shoulder as they began to descend the stairs.

Staying in bed all day and torturing her thoughts with a certain raven-haired beauty was not enjoyable for Emma at all, but it's what she caught herself doing most of the time now. This wasn't a first for the savior, having thought about the brunette plenty of times before in such a way and since the very day the women of authority practically spat on her existence, but why, after every single vile thing she found out about her once the curse was broken, did she still think about Regina Mills a.k.a _The_ Evil Queen?

That, in this very moment of Emma Swan's disheveled life, was the main problem.

"Hey, Henry, don't you have a dinner date with Regina today?"

"Yeah, why? Do I have to cancel, because she'll be really upset if I do." The boy implied, not wishing to displease his mother.

"No kid, you don't."

With an idea in mind, Emma couldn't help but smile as she sat with her dysfunctional family and began eating her plate of food.

* * *

Regina double checked her appearance in the mirror then added a bit more spray to her fluffed up hair. She wore a sleeveless burgundy V-neck with a black pencil skirt and black heels. Her tan legs were dauntlessly out, exposing it's admirable appearance. She made sure to keep her make-up to a minimal, keeping in mind that the only person she wanted to impress was her son and no one else and kept her flashy jewelry away. The last thing she wanted to do was attract any attention towards herself, something she had been avoiding since the curse had been broken.

Deciding she looked decent enough and it was finally time to leave so she could pick up her son, Regina's doorbell rang loudly throughout the vacant house. Seeing no car parked outside of her home, Regina descended the stairs to check and see who it was.

To her surprise it was Henry.

_And Emma._

Regina's features went from calm to furious as she shot lazers into the other woman's face with her light brown eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said-"

"I know what you said, Regina. But I decided to drop Henry off myself."

Finding her pulse again, Regina's face softened.

"Well, I appreciate it Ms. Swan, but I am fully capable of-"

"And I wanted to let you know that I'm coming along." Emma interrupted once more, a small smile plastered on her face. Henry mentally began to pray that the current situation transpiring before him wouldn't end up as bad as he envisioned earlier and watched his mother's closely. He had argued with Emma the entire day, trying to convince her that this was an extremely bad idea and Regina would not like it at all. The way his adoptive mother practically growled at Emma, he knew he was right.

"_Excuse me?_ What balls did you suddenly grow? I never invited you."

"Of course you didn't, which is why I invited myself."

Walking past her, Emma fearlessly entered the house and began to examine it's beautiful features. She was already accustomed to it's radiant look, but continued to take it all in anyway. Henry stood in front of Regina, afraid that she'd lash out on her intruder.

"Oh?"

"Hope you don't mind." Emma added, giving the fuming woman a sweet smile. Regina's body became tense as her hands unconsiously formed tight fists.

"You hope I don't mind? Ha!" Regina retorted, her short laugh full of sarcasm. "_You inconsiderate imbecile_! This dinner was supposed to be for me and Henry. _Not_ you!" Regina lashed out, her voice dark and dangerous.

_Fuck. Why is she so hot when she's pissed off?_

_Emma, now is not the time, focus!_

"Jeez, can't you be civil for once? It's just a dinner-"

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Henry interrupted, seeing that this was going nowhere and Regina was about to practically raise hell if he didn't stop this current scene from escalating.

Regina looked down at Henry, her eyes in full blaze, then realized he was afraid.

And she was the one who had scared him.

"I am not done with you, Ms. Swan." Regina called before following her son out. Regina entered the kitchen with Henry then waited for him to speak.

"Look, I know you hate Emma, I get it. But please, just this once, can you two try to get along?"

"Henry it's not that simple…"

"Please mom?" Henry begged, his eyes becoming big and glossy. The mother sighed then kneeled down to Henry's height. She grasped both his shoulders and tried her best to control her anger while speaking to him.

"That, my love, is not possible. Me and Emma do not get along for many reasons, reasons that are not easy to forget. You must understand-"

"I do, but please. Just let it go for one night. It'll never happen again. I promise." Henry tried once more. Since he couldn't talk Emma out of intruding on this dinner, he could at least try and console with Regina. He had hope in his adoptive mother and silently wished that she'd pull through for him.

Althought the promise wasn't as satisfying as ripping Emma's head off, Regina decided to suck it up and comply to her sons wishes. She knew she had no other choice in this moment and dealing with the irritating blonde for one evening was much better than losing this new bond she had with Henry.

_What have you got to lose, Regina? This is a new time in your life, a different kind of beginning. Besides, you kind of, sort of, find her… alluring._

Regina grimaced at her small confession then snapped back into reality.

"Fine. Just for one night, nothing more. Understood? And if she happens to try and belittle me, there will be consequences."

"She won't! Thanks mom, you're the best." Henry claimed, giving his mother an extremely tight hug.

Regina had decided in that moment that she would never get tired of her sons warm embrace as she sighed contently. When Henry finally let go, she gave him a small smile and was pleased to get one in return. Seconds later Emma practically barged in and interrupted the scene.

"So are we leaving now or what? I'm starving."

"I am too! Come on mom, let's go." Henry urged, pulling a reluctant Regina along.

"I am killing you after tonight. Brace yourself, Swan." Regina whispered into the blonde's ear. It sent shivers throughout Emma's body and the latter desperately tried to cover it up.

"Is that a threat or a sexual reference?" Emma teased in a faint whisper, smirking at the slightly shocked brunette before grabbing Henry's free hand and walking on the opposite side of him.

As she talked to the boy, Emma sneaked a glance at the ex-mayor and was surprised to find a ghost of a smile on her blemish-free face.

_Score one for Emma!_

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome =)**


	5. Dinner at Castle Rock

**Note: Okay, so, I know this took me years, but thanks to everyone who reads and leaves reviews on this little story! It means a lot to me and I appreciate the support. I hope you guys don't mind the long chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Story Title: On Probation**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dinner at Castle Rock**

The drive to Henry's restaurant of choice, entitled 'Castle Rock', was oddly civil. Emma had kept her eyes on the road after insisting on being the designated driver and Regina kept her eyes fixated on the passing buildings and people. Not a word was shared throughout the entire ride and the small boy couldn't help but feel nervous. Knowing his mothers could erupt at anytime and lash out in public was unsettling and the eleven year old just couldn't help but fear the worst. Switching his glance from woman to woman, he watched as they gave each other a brief look before turning back to face him.

That's when the car suddenly stopped.

"We're here, kid. Ready?" Emma questioned, offering a small smile. Henry gulped then nodded, now looking at Regina.

"Let's go ahead, we can get our table while Ms. Swan parks."

In obedience, the boy nodded then exited the car, waiting for his adoptive mother on the sidewalk. The ex-mayor waited until he was completely out before turning to Emma and glaring at her.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but do not mess this up. Because if you do, _dear_, there will be consequences. Understood?" Regina said, invading the blonde's personal space. Emma's eyes began to secretly linger on the latter's lips and the brunette didn't fail to notice. This simple notion began to stir something in her, the realization that Emma craved something from her beginning to set in.

She was _wanted._

"I'm not one to make promises I can't keep, but fine." The younger woman finally said, returning her gaze to Regina's light brown eyes. Caught in a slight daze, the older woman quickly snapped out of it then sarcastically smiled.

"Good. See you inside."

Emma watched as the alluring figure that was Regina Mills emerged from the car and caught sight of those lovely legs and plump rear. She took a moment to breathe and recollect what was left of her dignity before finding a good place to park.

* * *

"This is _not_ okay." Emma sneered, giving the woman opposite of her a smug expression. Regina just sat comfortably in her chair and glanced at Henry who was beside her. The small boy knew the ex-mayor had done this on purpose, just so she could get his birth mother angry. He looked away, indicating that he did not approve of their seating arrangements then shot Emma an apologetic look. The spot Regina picked was in a far corner of the restaurant and right above Emma's already cramped seat was a compartment that held up a glass vase with a blooming rose inside of it. If she were to get up without warning, she'd successfully bump her head and probably knock herself out. She felt as if she was trapped in her seat, after ten minutes of trying to squeeze her way into it. She tried to convince Regina to let her sit beside her since Henry was small and would fit perfectly where she was now, but the mayor simply snorted then made a vile comment about sleeping with sharks rather than letting _that_ happen.

Emma Swan was inevitably **fucked**. There was absolutely no way out of this one and the only person to blame was herself.

_Why did you have to come, Emma? What did you expect? A fucking kiss and some flowers? It's Regina fucking Mills!_

Sighing, the blonde struggled to remove her infamous red jacket and got a couple of remarks from the brunette across from her.

"Need some help, dear?"

"Oh _shut up,_ Regina." Emma hastily replied, a satisfied grin gracing the latter's lips.

"Where are your manners? Did you leave them at home with your charming little family?"

"Can you not, please? I'm this close to losing it and there isn't even enough space for me to lose it in!"

"Um, how about we just order? Mom?" Henry said, looking at Regina with a nervous smile. The woman nodded then called the waitress over.

She was an average sized brunette, long hair falling gracefully over her breasts. She had green eyes and tan skin, a combination neither woman had ever seen before. Emma thought she was extremely attractive, already figuring she had a thing for dark-haired woman. Regina just gave her an intimidating look-

A look that hardened once she caught Emma gazing into the pretty woman's eyes.

The ex-mayor cleared her throat, managing to catch Emma's attention before continuing.

"Hello, I'm Leyla and I'll be your waitress for today. Would you three like to order now or start off with something to drink?"

"Drink,"

"Order."

Regina shot Emma a look so the blonde irritably sighed then agreed to order.

"Okay, I'll just order. I'll have the chicken tenders with some fries and lots of ketchup. Ooo, and can I get a some soda? preferably chilled please?"

Regina couldn't believe the lack of adolescence she heard from Henry's womb carrier and huffed.

"What are you, Ms. Swan? Five? This isn't some cafeteria in an elementary school."

The waiter just smiled at Emma and began to write her order down.

"It's _food_, Regina. So what if I'm inclined to get a coloring book, me and Henry can just color together. Right kid?"

Henry smiled wide at Emma's comment then asked for the same thing. Regina rolled her eyes then proceeded to order. When she noticed that the waitress was basically having eye sex with Emma, something in her began to boil.

"Excuse me, if you will stop burning holes into my date's eyes with yours, I would like to order now."

"Oh, of course. My apologies. What will it be?"

The waitress was evidently embarrassed by Regina's comment and the woman herself was pleased. Emma, however, felt her heart come to a sudden halt once the word "date" nonchalantly emerged from Regina's mouth.

A mouth she very much wouldn't mind on hers at the moment.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare and a baked potato topped with cheese and garlic." Regina replied, keeping her eyes locked on Emma's green ones.

"Sounds great, what would you like to drink?"

"Red wine. That'll be all." Regina dismissed the woman as if she were some kind of peasant, waving her away with a single hand. Emma noticed this and felt bad for the waitress, but didn't speak up on it.

"So… a date? Care to tell me what that means, Ms. Mills?" Emma teased, knowing she was probably going to pay for that later since Henry was with them, but honestly didn't give a damn.

The child was eleven and it wouldn't harm him to be aware of homosexuality anyway.

_Especially since his mother shows signs of being a complete lesbian._

Emma internally snickered at her thoughts, but was suddenly snapped out of them once she felt a hard kick under the table.

"Ow!"

Regina shot her the most threatening glare known to man and Henry did not fail to notice.

"Uh, um… anyway, h-hows life?" Emma asked, clearing her throat afterwards.

_Really? What the hell Emma?! You suck!_

"Oh, such an ironic question, Ms. Swan." Regina said, now looking at Leyla who was returning with Henry and Emma's coloring books.

"Are you sure you want one? You don't have to take it." The waitress commented, withholding the object from the blonde.

"Yeah, I'll take it. Me and my son- I mean, Henry, can color together." Emma finished rapidly and adding a smile, hoping Regina didn't catch on to her error.

"Okay, as you wish. Enjoy."

"Thanks."

Silence fell over the odd little family of three as Henry and Emma colored different pictures in their books. Regina couldn't help but feel a bit awkward and out-of-place, glancing around the restaurant a few times and taking in its surroundings. When she got bored within the first thirty seconds of looking around, she decided to start a conversation.

"That looks lovely, Henry." She commented, giving him a small smile. The boy looked up from his picture and smiled back.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Hey, what about mine?" Emma asked half-joking, presenting her masterpiece to the less than amused brunette.

"It looks horrific."

Emma watched the woman's face and saw a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Oh come on! You know it looks awesome. Right Henry?"

"Right! But not better than mine!"

"I'd have to agree with our son on that." Regina said.

Emma felt that same halt in her heart, the phrase _our son_ stuck on replay in her head. Did Regina even notice the meaning behind her words? Or was she doing this on purpose?

The twenty-nine year old couldn't tell but she also didn't care. She was secretly enjoying it nonetheless.

Ten minutes later, the food arrived and the trio began to eat. Henry occasionally said or did things that made both woman laugh and Emma's usual lack of manners actually managed to make Regina crack a smile. Although she'd never admit it, the younger woman was quite adorable when she got ketchup on the corners of her mouth or said something extremely lame while trying to impress her.

She would never admit this either, but the former Evil Queen was enjoying her dinner.

"Oh, mom! You should show Emma our game!"

Emma wiped her mouth with her already filthy napkin and eyed the brunette quizzically.

"What game?"

"It involves magic! Show her, mom!" The boy urged, looking at Regina excitedly. The mother honestly didn't want anyone to know about their game, but knew he'd never expose all the secrets she shared with him.

_What harm would it do? Besides, it's not dark magic, so it's okay._

"You used magic on him?" Emma asked, her defenses suddenly in tact.

"No, not like that! It wasn't anything bad-" Henry tried, but unfortunately failed once his birth mother cut him off.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Oh please Ms. Swan, don't be ridiculous. I would never use any magic that could potentially harm him. He's my son." Regina reinstated, sudden anger boiling inside of her.

"Yeah, well, he's my son too."

"Can you guys not start, please! We're in a restaurant!" Henry pleaded, hoping his evening with both of his parents wouldn't end in a disaster.

"Show me."

It was a demand and Regina knew it.

"And if I don't want too?"

Challenging brown eyes meet green and Henry began to regret ever bringing up his secret game with Regina.

"Just show her, mom. Prove to her it wasn't bad. It was good magic, Emma!"

The blonde looked into her son's bright brown eyes and knew he wasn't lying. She sighed then waited for the brunette to demonstrate.

"Well? I don't have all day..."

"Not here."

"What?"

"I said not here. I refuse to make a show for others to watch. If you really want to see, then we'll pay the bill and leave at once. Your choice."

Emma rolled her eyes and thought about it. She was curious as to what game Regina and Henry played and wanted to know if the former Evil Queen was somehow casting spells on him, seducing his innocent mind with her dark forces. The possibility was a big one and she couldn't take the risk, no matter how much the latter loved their son.

"Fine." The savior agreed as Regina smiled and while shaking her head, called Leyla over for the check.

* * *

**Review? They make me extremely happy and I want to know your opinions so far! Tell me if there's anything I need to change/fix!**


End file.
